Villasolano
Villasolano is a small principality on the western coast of Canada, and is bordered by Canada on one side, and the Pacific Ocean on the other. It is a quickly growing country, aided by foreigners from the Far East, with whose governments Villasolano has strong trading ties, due to it's tax-free shipping and transport into Greater North America. History The Landing Villasolano was incorporated when Felix Solano, a Colombian seaman was shipwrecked on the Canadian coast after attempting to make a fortune in the lucrative crab fishing industry. Felix and his crew instantly loved the landscape, and Felix only returned to Colombia for 2 months to transfer his finances to Canadian banks and quit his regular job as a radiologist. He then returned to the Canadian coast with his family, and never again left the area. US/Canada Relations Originally, Villasolano was accepted as an incorporated town by the Canadian Government, with Felix Solano as the mayor. The population of Villasolano wavered between 1000-1500 in the Summer, to 3000-4000 in the Winter as thrill-seekers came to sample the area's free skiing sites and, to a lesser extent, whitewater rafting in Spring as the snow melt ran down from the Canadian Rockies. The temporary guests loved the area, and often settled down, holding up jobs in Villasolano's fragile but core forestry industry. At the turn of the 1960's with the degradation of realtons with the Soviet Union, Villasolano was approached by the U.S military to house an airfield for 'purely defensive purposes.' Solano declined the request on the grounds that housing a United States Military Air Base would lead to bad realtions with Canada. America went as far as to offer Villasolano a place as a detatched part of Washington state, an offer that Solano also declined. This act of bravery against a superpower greatly improved Canadians' view of Villasolano. Formation Coming Soon Urban Centres Villasolano is a green country, with few large urban centres. Hagley City -The Capital and largest city in Villasolano, home to 70,000 of her 150,000 inhabitants. It is the administrative heart of Villasolano, but is not home to the Felii or his palace. Hagley International Airport is the only international airport in Villasolano, and offers daily flights to and from Vancouver, Montreal, Edmonton, Seattle, and Hypertrophy, and weekly flights to Tokyo via Honolulu, and New York City. Rindell -The second largest city in Villasolano, and the fastest growing, Rindell is Villasolano's industrial powerhouse, and home to Villasolano's largest port , on the Rindell river Northern Rindell -The northernmost city in Villasolano and gateway to the skifields, it is a popular ski resort, and offers many affordable and luxurious options. It is inundated annually with tourists for the Rindell Ski Fest. Tensile Inlet -The original landing site of Felix Solano, and therefore first capital of Villasolano, Tensile Inlet just didn't rise to the occasion when Villasolano needed a memorable, beautiful Capital that the world could talk about. It is now in a state of dilapidation, housing many lower wealth residents. It is the butt of many local jokes Culture Thanks to a feature in the Hypertrophy Chronicle, Villasolano is also world famous in it's production of Breadbowl Soups. This local dish was taken for granted by Villasolanoins, until a roving reporter tried the delicacy and introduced it to the world. The streets of the major cities are filled with Breadbowl soup restaurants, Boissonbouleries, in French literally Drink Bread Venders. Category:COFR nations